


I'm addicted to you (You’re my addiction)

by Haxxaholic



Series: Toxic Pair Week [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Toxic Pair Week, tenipuri shipping weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Addiction (noun)</i>
  <br/>
  <i>the fact or condition of being addicted to a particular substance or activity.</i>
</p><p>Niou Masaharu had a lot of addictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm addicted to you (You’re my addiction)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tumblr's Toxic Pair Week](http://tenipurishippingweeks.tumblr.com/post/138640916999/toxic-pair-week). 
> 
> Thursday 18  ♥ Addiction

_Addiction (noun)  
_ _the fact or condition of being addicted to a particular substance or activity._

♥

Niou Masaharu had a lot of addictions. He loved video games and could play them for hours without getting bored. He secretly liked shojo manga and even had a secret place under his bed for them.  (Don’t tell anyone though, he had a reputation to maintain, thank you very much.) He couldn’t stop taking photos of everything around him, he cherished photography a lot and hoped to pursue it in university. (That or professional gamer. What a life it would be.)  He could go on and on but…

His biggest addiction? The one thing he really, really couldn’t live without? It was called Marui Bunta. For Bunta, Masaharu would stop playing video games or even give his precious camera away.

He couldn’t live without this short, karaoke enthusiast, baking genius, bubblegum addict, self-confident, annoyingly good at any video games, fiery, feisty redhead.

Masaharu loved that Bunta had to stand on his tippy-toes to kiss him. He liked to steal, during a kiss, the bubblegum Bunta would always have in his mouth… And enjoyed watching his boyfriend getting angry because of the stolen gum.

He found Bunta’s self-confidence at anything he did to be _sexy_. Masaharu could watch Bunta train and would still be in awe when he would use one of his new move during a game. He _really_ was a genius.

He cherished these nights where they would play video games together and where Masaharu would badly lose against Bunta. (He really loved the aftermath when Bunta would try to make amend for being stupidly good at video gaming though.)

Marui Bunta was an addiction to Niou Masaharu… One he hoped he would never get rid of.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to finish it on Thursday. Real life is kinda busy at the moment. ;-;


End file.
